An unmanned aerial vehicle, called a drone for short, is an aircraft without a human pilot aboard and operated by a radio remote control device and its own program control unit, and is widely used in fields of scientific exploration and hazard monitoring.
In the related art, if a flight path of the drone has been set before it executes a flight mission, the drone cannot return timely in case of emergency (for example, encountering dangerous weather) during the flight, and can only return or emergency-land under manual operations, which increases emergency response time of the drone; moreover, if the drone fails to return or land, the dangerous weather may cause physical damage to the drone.